


Window Shopping

by Kanamizaki



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanamizaki/pseuds/Kanamizaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of: Person A just moved in to the house next to Person B and discovers that their bedrooms are opposite each other too. They discover this because Person B doesn’t shut their curtains, leaving Person A to accidentally spy on them: getting dressed/undressed, coming out of the shower, doing embarrassing stuff, Eventually Person A gets caught spying, bonus points if Person B knew all along and was doing things intentionally</p>
            </blockquote>





	Window Shopping

With it being near end of January, school being almost six months in and living in a new country, Hiccup and his dad thought it would be best for the boy to be home schooled. Surprisingly, Hiccup liked it a whole lot. Not only he got to be in his pyjamas all day, but he was also away from filthy teenagers, and ate whenever he pleased. It was just the fact that he was an only child and his father spoiled him greatly just because they moved around so often. 

Hiccup’s dad was never home, and because he felt bad for never spending quality time with his son, he would always make it up to Hiccup by letting Hiccup choose the house they will live in for who knows how long. And of course Hiccup chose an unnecessary big, two story house that had a big room on the second floor to call his own, along with the two other rooms on the second story. 

The big room was his bedroom that consisted his bed, a dresser, a bathroom, two bookcases full of books, his personal laptop and a small sofa.

His second bedroom was entirely for his schooling. Nothing but a desk for his computer; a small, two shelf bookshelf that contains this year’s text books and books he’s supposed to read for his English assignments; and an extra desk to do any paper work, or art projects. 

And for Hiccup’s third room, well, it was his favourite room. A big flat screen T.V, game systems of all kinds, all kinds of painting canvases and another easel. This time for painting. He never liked painting in the same room he slept in. Sure he loved the smell of paint, but he liked the smell of books even more.

Oh, and one other reason Hiccup liked being home schooled. It was only recently though for this reason to come up, but the room he chose for his bedroom, was across from a really handsome boy’s window. 

The “boy” was probably a year or three years older than Hiccup was and probably went to the school Hiccup would have gone if he didn’t take on home schooling. Good thing too, otherwise, he and Hiccup would have probably crossed paths and he was pretty sure he couldn’t handle that awkwardness. 

Since it’s been barely a week since Hiccup and his dad had moved in their new home, they have yet to buy any new furniture for the house. Just their old stuff. Which doesn’t include curtains for their windows. Specifically Hiccup’s window. Specifically the window right across from that very handsome, cute, white haired teen that only closes his blinds during the night… Sometimes. 

With no blinds or curtains, Hiccup was cursed to see this really attractive teen every morning. Since the sun woke Hiccup up early, he would accidentally stare at this teen as he slept until he woke up. That is whenever the guy left his blinds open. 

By the end of the second week Hiccup’s been living in this new house, he had completely lost interest in shopping for any curtains. Especially when after the first five days he’s lived there, his crush next door seemed to have lost interest with closing his window blinds, which gave the feeling that the boy was aware of Hiccup’s staring. 

Three weeks later, and Hiccup has yet to see the blinds closed. By this time, Hiccup knew the guy’s schedule. 

Six AM he woke up for school, left his room for approximately a half an hour, got dressed nearly in front of the window. A couple of times though his laptop‘s screen‘s reflection, Hiccup could have sworn he saw the older boy staring at him as Hiccup dressed. Which scared him because Hiccup did not dress until the boy left to do whatever he does in that half hour. 

Six-fifty AM was around the time the white haired teen left for school and came back around two PM. That was enough time for Hiccup to finish his daily assignments for school. So close to two, Hiccup would settle himself on his couch with a book or his laptop. 

Every other day to two, he would take a shower, entering his room with only a towel on. Hiccup was definitely one for giving someone their privacy, but this was his fault! The guy had window blinds for crying out loud! Hiccup did not! So why!? Why oh why didn’t this guy shut his window blinds!? Hiccup couldn’t help himself. He would steal as many glances as he could, but when that towel came off, man was he too embarrassed to even try. He seriously couldn’t do it, even if he wanted to. No way. So he hid his eyes right behind his book or laptop every time.

And whenever he did, he would miss the glances Jackson Overland would give him, knowing full well what he was doing. 

 

* * *

 

Three weeks and one day later, he decided to use his laptop for an assignment for school. Usually he would write school essays on his PC, but he shamelessly did not want to miss seeing his crush as he walked in his light blue painted room. 

So after he emailed his essay from his PC to his laptop and grabbed a mug of hot chocolate, Hiccup quickly made his way upstairs and sat down on his couch where he already had his laptop ready beside him. 

Taking a sip of his hot chocolate, he looked up, definitely not expecting the teen staring right at Hiccup. His head resting in his hand that rested on the window sill like he was waiting for Hiccup. What made it scarier, was that he had a huge grin on his face.

This had startled Hiccup more than anything that ever has and so much, he spilled half of his hot chocolate down his shirt. He screamed, for the second time, first due to fright and second due to the pain, and nearly knocked over his cup again as he slammed it down on his desk to quickly rip off his soaked shirt. 

Without even looking at his neighbor, Hiccup knew he was laughing. He was just barely able to hear it through their two windows. Oh gods this was embarrassing. 

Hiccup rushed to his bathroom, not even able to close the door behind him and started splashing cool water everywhere, attempting to hit his midsection before grabbing a wash cloth. 

Oh did that feel nice for two seconds as Hiccup pressed a cold, wash cloth against his chest before a rush of embarrassment hit him again as he still heard the guy laughing. He dared turned around and saw the guy opening his window. 

“Oh no.” Hiccup spoke aloud.

Does he seriously want to talk to him? Really? Is this really what it took to get the guy to talk to him? Or was he actually planning on talking to him before the whole chocolate mishap happened? Either way, Hiccup did not want to talk to him now. Not after all the spying and staring they definitely both shared.

Still in serious pain, and also still burning with embarrassment from being shirtless, Hiccup put on one of his loosest shirts and cautiously walked to his window, opening it slowly.

A giggle escaped from the teen’s mouth, still not over the whole thing. “Hey!” He manage to say. Hiccup groaned and hid his face behind his hands. Wow, this boy was cuter than he thought, especially with that voice. How embarrassing! “So, I think it’s about time we‘ve met. I’m Jack,” The teen said, acting like nothing has happened over the past few weeks. “And you are?”

“Embarrassed.” Hiccup decided to stop hiding, though his cheeks were redder than ever after all that and hearing Jack’s laugh once again. He smiled and hesitated before telling his actual name. “It’s Hiccup. Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to hide in shame.”

Jack laughed, throwing a piece of crumbled up paper that he seemed to have prepared before Hiccup even saw him. “Wait, wait, wait! Let’s talk!”

“About?” Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

“Well…. Like… I know you have eyes for me,” Jack smirked, giving Hiccup a know-it-all expression, and before Hiccup could defend himself, Jack continued. “And I most certainly have eyes for you.”

Hiccup’s eyes opened wide, definitely not expecting that. Sure he had caught Jack staring at him two or three times, but- what? Really? He was interested in someone as boring as Hiccup?

Hiccup nodded. “Okay.” His voiced squeaked.

“So how about, I come over… And we can maybe watch a movie… Or somethin’.” Jack drew circles in the snow that had begun to fall suddenly. He was still smiling, but instead of being confidant, it was shy.

Hiccup stared. Longer than he ever has only because he was allowed to now. He wasn’t worried about being caught or anything. That is until several snowflakes started falling on his nose and cheeks.

He nodded hastily. “Yeah, uh, sure. Sure. That… That could be nice. I guess. Sure. When?” Hiccup stuttered.

“Next week? That way I can be prepared and all.” Hiccup nodded again.

He asked to come over. Did Jack know that his father was never home? Did he observe Hiccup just as much and he observed him?

“Cool. I have to pick up my sister from school now.” Jack smiled. Hiccup smiled back, though he was sure it was incredibly lame looking with his large front, gapped teeth showing. “Let’s talk again tonight.”

“Sure.” He replied breathlessly. Jack closed his window as they both continue to stare at each other until he had left his room.

Did he just get asked out on a date? In the weirdest way possible? The snow continued to fall on him until a flake somehow made his way down his still red chest. He shivered and closed his window.

“He did.” Hiccup smiled, looking at the wad of paper that was thrown at him. Just as he was about to throw it away, he saw marker here and there on the paper.

Hiccup opened it to find a very accurate doodle of him in just his favourite snowflake pattern boxers and what he thought to be messy bed head. As much as he admire Jack’s art skills, this was him… Jack had most definitely seen him in nothing but his underwear. Not only that, but written next to the picture was

“Will this cutie be my Valentine?”

“Oh my gods.” Hiccup looked at his calendar.

Next week was Valentines day. Hiccup has a Valentines date.

 

 

 


End file.
